Light strings are known in the art. Light strings are predominantly used during the holiday season for decorative purposes (e.g., Christmas tree lights, outdoor holiday lights, and icicles light sets).
Conventional light strings are arranged with lights on the strings being electrically connected in series, rather than in a parallel arrangement. Unfortunately, there are disadvantages to designing a light string in series. When even a single light bulb is removed from a socket, the entire series of lights is rendered inoperable. Because each light bulb within its respective socket completes the electrical circuit, when a light bulb is removed or the filament of the bulb burns out, a gap is created in the circuit, i.e., an open circuit is formed. Therefore, electricity is unable to continue to flow through the circuit. When a “good” or operable light bulb is inserted into the socket, it completes the circuit, and allows electricity to flow uninterrupted.
There have been many attempts at improving series-designed light strings to overcome the “open circuit” problem of prior art devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,664, to Harris, is directed to a light bulb shunt system that is configured to shunt the electronic current passing through the light bulbs if a filament breaks or is removed from the socket. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,740, to Gibboney, Jr., discloses a socket having a very particular spring mechanism arrangement to act as a shunt allowing electricity to continue to flow through the remainder of lights on the string when a light bulb is missing. The Gibboney, Jr. patent requires the implementation of two cantilevered springs, wherein the springs separate when the light source is inserted into the socket, and the springs come together when the light source is removed from the socket. Therefore, the Gibboney, Jr. patent results in a complicated, expensive manufactured design.
Another attempt to improve series-designed light strings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,437 to Ahroni. Ahroni discloses a socket of a light unit having two specific mechanical springs to shunt electricity, whereby enabling electricity to flow through the light string when a light bulb is loose or removed from the light string. The mechanical shunts disclosed in Ahroni include (i) a socket having a horizontally positioned spring device and (ii) a pair of impinged metal strips. In one embodiment, the horizontal coil spring is adapted to shunt the socket. The shunt disables when the light source is seated in the socket, wherein an actuating member disables a connection between one end of horizontal spring and a contacting element. Another embodiment of Ahroni includes displacing two metal strips from one another. The actuating stub of the light source is adapted to impinge against a long metal strip to displace contact away from a short metal strip, whereby opening the switch to enable electricity to flow through the light source. The long metal strip is positioned beneath the shorter metal strip and serves as a moveable element of the switch. A contact end portion of long metal strip is displaceable downward away from the small metal strip to disconnect the metal strips from one another, or break the circuit path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,262 to Brown discloses an electrical connector for a pair of connectors disposed in a housing. The electrical connector includes an actuator assembly having a pair of spring arms, specifically made of insulating material. It has been suggested that a combination of Ahroni and Brown would provide a beneficial light assembly. Yet, Ahroni discloses “a highly cost effective and uncomplicated way to maintain power throughout a light string to inspect for loose bulbs.” Brown is an expensive and complicated connector assembly. Brown discloses an electrical connector for a pair of connectors disposed in a housing. Not only would be impractical and expensive to include the Brown connector within a light string system, such as Ahroni, but such a combination would not provide a suitable light assembly, as the Brown spring arms are insulators, and only conducting arms would work in a light string assembly.
In view of the disadvantages with conventional designs of light in series, it would be beneficial if a light string system could be designed to allow the electricity to continue to flow with a missing bulb and/or burned out bulb in a simple, easy and economical construction. It is to such a system and device that the present invention is primarily directed.